Pergi
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Yah, mungkin aku juga harus belajar melupakan—pergi. RnR?


**HAAAAAAAAI readers! Ketemu lagi sama saya 8'D apa kabar semuanya? Saya sibuk parah nih gegara sibuk ulangan, tugas, dll T_T belom lagi saya baru sembuh DB hwhwhw. #kenapacurhat. **

**Tentang fic ini, saya bikinnya pas lagi nggak galau kok. Tapi fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk sahabat saya tercinta, yang sampai hari ini belum juga memiliki kekuatan untuk menatap mata orang yang disukainya. Kasian banget ya emang #dijambak.**

**Enjoy, minna!**

* * *

**Pergi**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer by Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Rate **T**

Gumi Side

WARNING!

sangat pendek, typo, nggak jelas, etc

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Pernahkah kau jatuh cinta dalam diam?

Aku pernah.

Sebuah kurva senyuman terbentuk di bibir tipisku. Aku duduk bertopang dagu di sudut paling belakang kelas, mengetuk-ngetukan jemariku di wajahku seiring aku menikmati pemandangan di luar sana; menikmati lazuardi yang mulai berselimut senja. Langitnya kuning tua dalam lukis gradasi ciptaan Tuhan.

Mirip rambut dia.

Ah, lagi-lagi aku mendapati diriku memerhatikan dia—yang selama ini menarik perhatianku. Ya, dia jauh lebih menarik daripada buku-buku limit fungsi, gaya gravitasi, dilatasi, dan buku paduan kimia kesukaanku. Ah, betapa delusi yang indah ini mengalahkan segala logika yang menjadi sumber kekuatanku. Betapa senyumnya mampu membuatku mengalihkan fokusku dalam satu kali jentikan. Betapa dirinya yang begitu karismatik dan memesonakan aku dengan tawa cerianya yang terdengar seiring dia men-_dribble_ bola basket di tangannya.

Semakin aku menyebut namanya dalam hatiku, semakin hangat, semakin mengalahkan logika dan otakku—semakin aku bercerita tentang dia, semakin aku dibuat gila karenanya. Dan semakin aku gila, semakin aku hanya memfokuskan diri padanya.

Jatuh cinta diam-diam. Mungkin semua orang berteori sama; bahwa hal itu menyedihkan. Maksudku, kau jatuh cinta pada dia—yang bahkan tidak mengetahui eksistensimu—dan hanya memerhatikannya dari jauh. Mengikuti gerak-geriknya, menirukan gaya bicaranya, dan mengingat semua detail kecil tentang dirinya, lalu kabur begitu saja saat dia menatapmu. Kau bahkan hanya berani membayangkan berbicara dengannya di dalam alam mimpi seperti cerita picisan yang sering kaubaca dalam sebuah fiksi.

Menurutku hal itu tidaklah menyedihkan. Mungkin saja cintamu memang hanyalah sebuah fiksi. Kau tahu? Ada banyak hal yang jauh lebih indah dan rinci dari hanya sekedar memerhatikan.

Apa yang salah dari hanya sekedar mengagumi? Walau nantinya akan berkembang?

"Len!" kudengar suara seorang gadis dari jauh. Mau tak mau, aku mengerling padanya.

Ah… _dia_.

"Rin!" Len, si pencuri perhatian dan logikaku itu menatap Rin Kagami yang tersenyum lebar itu terlihat semakin cantik saja. Si Primadona sekolah itu memang akan selalu cantik.

Dialah kekasih Len.

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Rin.

Lama aku tertegun. Memerhatikan mereka punggung berdua menjauh. Hampa. Tiba-tiba merasakan desakan kuat di dadaku. Sesak. Dan sakit.

Buru-buru aku menggelengkan kepala.

Tapi Gumi… toh, kau sama sekali _tidak berhak_ untuk merasa terluka.

Iya 'kan?

Karena cinta tidak harus selalu memiliki. Ada kalanya cinta harus pergi ketika pada akhirnya hal itu pula yang menyakitimu—ketika pada akhirnya cinta sendirilah yang menikammu dengan cara paling halus dan paling mematikan.

Aku bangkit—membereskan barang-barangku dan menukar sepatu. Bergegas pulang.

Yah, mungkin aku juga harus melupakan—delusional yang tak berujung pada sebuah akhir nantinya, apakah ada jaminan bahwa rasa suka yang sakral ini tidak hanya akan berbalik menusukku—dan akhirnya mimpi indahku akan hancur bersama hatif ilusi hanya dengan sekali tamparan kenyataan?

Entahlah. Mungkin rasa ini memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi cinta tak bertuan—walau perih masih terasa.

Aku menatap langit senja yang menungguku melangkah. Menjauh.

Yah… Mungkin, aku juga harus melupakan—

Pergi.

**Selesai**

**HIYAAAA apa ini pendek banget 8'D paling pendek sepanjang sejarah fic saya kayaknya wkwkwk.**

******Lalu... untuk si dia yang malam ini begitu manis dan memainkan sebuah lagu ciptaannya sendiri untuk saya di telepon, terima kasih! Aku sukaaa banget lagunya! Walopun belum ada liriknya sih hehe. :p #plak**

******Mau meninggalkan review penuh cintamu? :3**

**V**

**V**


End file.
